The invention relates to a corner arrangement for frame sections for securing together two frame sections located at an angle with respect to each other by means of a corner piece comprising two legs located at a desired angle with respect to each other, the legs being arranged to be received by axial grooves (5) in the frame sections and both being equipped with at least one locking screw in order to lock the corner piece with respect to the frame sections.
A corner arrangement for frame sections of the kind described above is used in different connections, such as in corner arrangements of frames for pictures and photographs. Although an arrangement of this type is typically relatively stiff, the problem is that a crack is easily formed between the frame sections, the size of the crack varying according to the arrangement. The gaps can be removed by existing methods but they are often expensive and laborious.
An object of the present invention is to provide a corner arrangement for frame sections, the structure of the arrangement being such that it can be reliably used to avoid a crack between the frame sections and, on the other hand, to provide an arrangement that can be readily opened and re-secured. This is achieved by a corner arrangement of the invention, which is characterized in that the point of the locking screw is of the shape of a cone or a truncated cone, and a counter surface of the locking screw in the frame section is correspondingly inclined with respect to the shape of the point of the locking screw such that the screw subjects the profile to a force which forces the profile in the direction of the inner corner defined by the profiles therebetween.
The underlying idea of the corner arrangement of the invention is that the point of the locking screw is, unconventionally, given the shape of a cone or a truncated cone such that, as it corresponds to the inclined surface formed in the frame section, it forces the frame section in the direction of the inner corner defined by the frame sections therebetween. In this manner, tightening the locking also automatically removes the gap or crack from a joining point of the frame sections.
Most preferably, the counter surface of the locking screw in the profile is formed from one side of a locking groove which has the shape of a wedge or a truncated wedge and which is located at the bottom of the groove of the frame section. In this manner, the inclined counter surface for the frame section is simply and efficiently provided since it is formed from a part of the shape of the profile itself, thus being uniform and unchanging along the entire length of the frame section. Hence, the frame section can be cut at any desired point without putting the functionality of the corner arrangement of the invention at risk.